


Naprawdę bardzo lubić

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean to emocjonalna ameba, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Esemes, który miał dotrzeć do Sama, dociera do Castiela. Co z tego wyniknie?Betowała Rzan.





	Naprawdę bardzo lubić

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Poderwał się z łóżka, otwierając szeroko oczy. Wcześniej wydawało mu się niemożliwe, by Sammy miał rację i dlatego go wyśmiał, ale teraz, odpływając w senne marzenia, zmienił zdanie. Bo mężczyznom raczej nie zdarzało się zasypiać z imieniem innego mężczyzny na ustach, z obrazem przyjaciela w myślach i wyobrażeniem dotyku jego dłoni we własnej.

 _Szlag by to trafił, Sammy miał rację_ — pomyślał, wzdychając i sięgając po telefon. Przygryzając wargę, napisał wiadomość tekstową: _Chyba masz rację. Naprawdę bardzo lubię Casa_. Następnie szybko wybrał brata wśród nielicznych kontaktów i kliknął wyślij. Tak, by nie zdążyć się rozmyślić.

Nie minęła nawet chwila, zanim usłyszał trzepot piór i znajomy głos:

— Dlaczego miałbyś mnie nie lubić?

Źrenice Deana rozszerzyły się w mieszaninie przerażenia, zmieszania i szoku. Usilnie starał się nie wyglądać na spanikowanego, gdy znów sięgnął do telefonu i sprawdził wysłane wiadomości.

 _Oczywiście, świat mnie nienawidzi_ — pomyślał, widząc, że adresatem ostatniego esemesa był Castiel. Musiał podświadomie wybrać anioła, zapewne jeszcze nie przestając o nim myśleć, gdy wstukiwał nazwę kontaktu. — _Po prostu cudownie. I jak ja mam mu…_

— Dean? — przerwał mu gorączkowe myśli Castiel.

— To nie tak, że nie miałbym cię lubić — zaczął wyjaśniać powoli, licząc na jakieś genialne olśnienie w międzyczasie. — Po prostu lubię cię bardziej niż sądziłem. Stąd to „naprawdę”.

Anioł zmarszczył czoło, w wyraźnym niezrozumieniu i odezwał się ostrożnie, jakby ważąc każde słowo:

— Czyli myślałeś, że lubisz mnie tak tylko trochę, a lubisz mnie mocniej, tak?

Zirytowany Dean przewrócił oczami. Z jednej strony lepiej, by Castiel rozumiał to w ten sposób, ale z drugiej nie chciał, by sądził, że wcześniej go nie lubił. Albo tolerował tylko z powodu jego przydatności.

—  Nie, Cas —  zaprzeczył. —  Wcześniej myślałem, że lubię cię bardzo. A teraz wiem, że _naprawdę_ bardzo cię lubię —  powiedział. Był w pełni świadomy, jak nieprzydatne jest to zdanie dla anioła, ale jak inaczej miał to wyjaśnić, nie zdradzając się z uczuciami, co do których dalej nie miał pewności?

—  Nic nie rozumiem.

— Domyślam się — przyznał, przejeżdżając dłonią przez swoje włosy. — Czuję się, jakbym znów był w liceum albo i jeszcze młodszy, gdy to mówię. To bardzo w stylu dzieciaków.

— Więc dlaczego nie wyjaśnisz mi tego jak dorosły dorosłemu? — zapytał Castiel, dalej stojąc sztywno na środku pokoju i patrząc na niego tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczyskami, cicho nalegając.

— Bo to trudne — przyznał znowu. — Mój esemes miał taki być, wiesz, nastolatkowy. Bo moja rozmowa z Samem, do którego pisałem, taka była.

— A o czym rozmawiałeś z Samem? — drążył anioł, doprowadzając go po trochu do szalu.

— O tobie — odparł wymijająco. — Sammy sądzi, że _naprawdę bardzo cię lubię_.

— Nie baw się ze mną w swoje gierki, Dean — powiedział ostrzegawczo Castiel, patrząc na niego groźnie. — Wiesz, że słyszę twoje myśli, jeśli ich nie blokuję. A w tej chwili, choćbym chciał, byłoby to trudne. Twój umysł wręcz krzyczy: _nie zdradź się, nie mów mu, nie możesz_. Chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Spojrzenie anioła było nie do wytrzymania. Dean odchrząknął głośno, znów czochrając własne włosy i czując, jak się poci. Nie lubił takich sytuacji.

— Mówi się, że _naprawdę bardzo się kogoś lubi_ albo _lubi-lubi_ , gdy ten ktoś jest więcej niż przyjacielem — powiedział w końcu. — Albo może być, jeśli też tego zechce.

— Więcej niż przyjacielem? — Anioł przechylił głowę. — To znaczy, najlepszym przyjacielem, jak ty i S…

— Nie — urwał mu. — Po prostu więcej. Bardziej. Ale to nieważne, nie pytaj mnie już o to.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Bo nie chcesz wiedzieć — odparł prosto, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Ta prosta dyskusja wyciągała z niego resztki energii.

— Chcę — upierał się anioł.

— Nie chcesz — Dean wiedział lepiej.

— Chcę — Castiel nie dawał za wygraną. — Powiedz mi. Proszę.

Dean zawył zwyciężony i spojrzał na anioła.

— Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? — Ten pokiwał głową. — W takim razie ci pokażę, dobrze?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wiedział jak brzmiała, wstał z łóżka i podszedł szybko do anioła, obejmując go w pasie jedną ręką. Drugą wsunął w jego włosy i przyciągając go, złączył ich usta.

Serce łomotało mu w piersi jak szalone, ręka zamarła na koszuli Castiela, a oczy ukrywały się pod ciasno zaciśniętymi powiekami. Przelewał w pocałunek wszystkie te uczucia, które żywił od lat, a do których dopiero dzisiaj odważył się przyznać.

I od razu musiał się z nimi skonfrontować, bo świat go nienawidził, a on był zbyt leniwy na sprawdzenie wiadomości przed kliknięciem _Wyślij_.

Ale, skoro miał właśnie stracić najlepszego przyjaciela, to mógł sobie przynajmniej pozwolić na chwilę zapomnienia, gdy anioł nie protestował.

Dlatego przyciągnął Castiela jeszcze bliżej, wbijając mu palce w pas i władczo obejmując plecy ręką wysuniętą z włosów. Tracił powoli oddech i, odmawiając uświadomienia sobie, co do cholery robi i jak bardzo musi teraz przerażać anioła, wpił się w usta przyjaciela jeszcze bardziej, pogłębiając pocałunek bez chwili wahania.

Zauważył, że Cas nie stawiał żadnego oporu, ale również nie wykazywał zaangażowania. I to właśnie otrzeźwiło Winchestera. Otworzył oczy i widząc szok w spojrzeniu anioła, przerwał pocałunek. Chociaż nie mógł się powstrzymać przed krótkim cmoknięciem jego ust tuż po oraz oblizaniu swoich warg.

Puścił Castiela, po czym odetchnął głęboko.

— To znaczy _naprawdę bardzo kogoś lubić_.

— Ach — odpowiedział anioł krótkim westchnieniem, a potem przełknął ślinę. — Myślę… Myślę, że _naprawdę bardzo to lubię_.

Oczy Deana po raz kolejny tego dnia rozszerzyły się w ogromnym szoku.

— Możemy to powtórzyć? — spytał Castiel, robiąc krok do przodu.

Możliwe, ale tylko możliwe, że świat wcale go nie nienawidził.


End file.
